


A Date?

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Carol Danvers, Parenthood, Short One Shot, Teen Angst, Tumblr, Tumblr Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: When your daughter springs it you and Carol she has a date, Carol can’t help but be a bit overprotective about the whole thing.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 32





	A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> I just gave the daughter a name so sorry I was too lazy to spell out “Y/D/N” (your daughter’s name) but anyways i thought this was cute i really like this one :-) p.s. sorry for the shitty title!

"Momma!" You heard your daughter Lila call out from the hallway bathroom. She’d been cooped up in there for a while and while you were curious you’d brushed it off as her just playing with a new make-up palette. 

"Hmm?" You absentmindedly responded from your position on the couch. You were snacking on some chips, fixated on a game show, while your wife Carol was preparing dinner. She gave you a questioning glance but you just shrugged and waited for your daughter’s answer.

The sound of heels clicked on the hardwood floor as Lila entered the living room. She was dressed very nicely in one of her colorful a-line dresses and heeled booties. Her hair was still a messed up ponytail and she certainly hadn’t touched make-up you, you noticed. 

You glanced back at the kitchen where Carol had came to the doorway to see what was going on. Both you exchanged confused looks.

"Do these boots match this dress?" Lila asked, tapping the heels together. The outfit looked lovely, you had to admit, but what was this for? A special outfit for school on Monday? Just a teenager playing dress-up?

You nodded, "I think you look very cute, sweetie." 

You looked back at Carol who was now leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, eyes squinted in suspicion, "What are you dressed up for?"

Lila’s gaze shifted to the hem of dress’s skirt. She fiddled with it and gave a shrug, "I have a date tonight."

"A date?" You and Carol asked at the same time, but your tones were on two completely different levels. Your heart fluttered at the news. You were such a romantic yourself and to hear your daughter had her first date brought out the widest smile. Carol on the other hand, wasn’t as quick to share the enthusiasm. She was always overly protective, overly cautious even, when it came to your only child and for her to be running around with god-knows-who was Carol’s nightmare come true.

"Yeah, a date." Lila answered, still fiddling with the cotton dress. 

"Who’s this date with?" Carol asked, her words serious and strong. Tone not faltering even for a second. She made the whole room shift a bit.

You fumbled a bit to calm her down. You didn’t need your daughter hysterical before a date but at the same time, Carol was a reasonably stubborn one. "Carol-,"

"Gosh, Ma," Lila whined, letting go of the dress to finally face you two. "I knew you were going to be like this."

"Answer the question."

"Carol, honey-," You said and stood up from your position on the couch to walk towards your difficult but loving wife. You tried caressing her hands to relax her, but she pulled away. 

"What?" Carol asked, turning to you now. "You don’t want to know who’s gonna be taking our daughter out?"

You sighed, "Of course, but-,"

"Were you even going to tell us?" Carol flipped her attention back to Lila who was now standing with strong annoyance. You hated to admit it, but you couldn’t blame her reaction. It was even annoying you. 

"Alright!" You said, your attitude forced to shift quickly. "How about we sit down and talk about this, okay?

You were used to being the mediator in times like these. Your daughter and Carol were just too similar sometimes. Both were so strong and resilient that they couldn’t help but butt-heads every now and then. You, on the other hand, were nearly the complete opposite. 

Both of them nodded in agreement to your orders. Lila sat herself at the kitchen island while Carol continued watching dinner. You sat across from your daughter and tried motioning Carol to a seat, but she just leant by the stove.

"Now," you took a deep breath and prepared yourself to begin. "May we ask who this date is with?"

You tried to keep your utmost serious composure but a small smile still made its way out. You couldn’t help it — your daughter was going on her first date! She liked someone! She could fall in love! Your heart just fluttered at it all.

"It’s with a boy from my biology class," Lila explained. Even she was trying to suppress a smile. "His name is Jack. We were studying during lunch together the other day and he just… asked me out."

"And you like him?" You asked with a slight giggle. You could feel Carol’s eyes on you two, but you didn’t have the heart to acknowledge it right now. She would get over her mopey phase.

Lila now couldn’t help but finally let out the biggest, blushing smile at the question. "Yeah, I do. He’s super nice and so funny! Not to mention he’s so cute, momma. We even like the same books. We swap them when we aren’t studying."

"He’s a nerd?" Carol finally spoke up. She slowly made her way from the stove to the kitchen island, leaving dinner to warm in the pot. She was starting to come around to it all, you could tell. You patted the seat next to you and she gave in.

Lila playfully rolled her eyes with a smirk still on her lips, "Yeah, he’s a bit of a nerd. Does that make everything better?"

Carol shrugged, "He’s still a boy."

You let out a light laugh, "Lila, he sounds very nice. We would love to meet him if everything works out. Where’s he taking you tonight?"

"Just a movie and ice cream," She said, trying so hard to be as casual as possible but you could still pick up on her vibes. "There’s a new horror film out we think looks good."

"That sounds so fun, sweetie!" You exclaimed and nudged your wife. "Right, honey?"

Carol nodded, giving a small smile, "It sounds very nice."

Lila returned the smile before looking back down at her outfit. "I should finish getting ready. He’ll be here soon."

Before either of you could ask any further, your daughter ventured back to the bathroom. When you heard the door slam, you turned to Carol.

"Could you try to be happy for her?" You asked, caressing your worried wife’s cheek. "Is this really that bad for her?"

Carol shook her head, softly melting into your touch. "No, of course not, I just…" 

You knew where she was going with this and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t share some of the same fears — this was your baby, your sunshine, after all — but if you didn’t offer some support, there was no telling how this could end up.

"I know it’s nerve wracking, but we raised a great girl," You said, moving your hand from her face to entwine it with her hand. Carol offered a smile in agreement. "She’s gonna have a lovely time and come home all lovestruck."

"It’s not just her. It’s him too," Carol sighed. "We don’t know him — hell, she may not even really know him. The last thing I want is anything to happen to her."

You nodded, "Of course, babe, I don’t want that either but we have to trust her judgement. She seems really excited about him and it sounds like they’re fine friends anyway. If anything does happen, we just have to be there for her. Ice cream, sappy movies… the whole nine-yards."

Carol laughed at your plan and you gave a relieved smile. "If anything does happen, we can do all that after I’m done with the kid."

You scoffed, nudging her gently, "Sure, mama bear."


End file.
